A Boy Named Thomas Hewitt PART 2
by girly-scarecrow
Summary: Once again it takes place in Travis County, Texas. 2 years have passed    since they left off. Thomas has grown to be a large man still growing.    His disease has gotten worse over the years. Shiloh and Ezekiel grow up    themselves.


**CHAPTER 1**

**A New Job**

June 5th 1957

Thomas Hewitt sat on the steps leading up to the large Texan house. He stood 6'5" and had a very strong build. His long black hair hung to the side of his face. He ran his fingers across his leather mask across lower part of his face. Having worn this for almost 2 years, it has caused less attention to himself. He heard foot steps walking up. Raising his head he saw to feet leading up a delightful trail. Carrie's blue eyes looked at Tommy. Her crooked grin with her hands planted on her hips. A devious look she had. Thomas blushed. Everyday she changes. She was curvier and with large breasts.

"Tommy." she smiled deviously. Tommy sat up flexing his muscles. She raised her eye brows. She strolled over to him. With a pat on his stiff back Carrie took a seat next to him.

"So, what are you doing next year?" she asked. Thomas shrugged and gazed at the sky. Carrie glanced up. School just got out. Summer was theirs.

"Charlie gonna make you do chores?" Carrie asked. Thomas looked at her and nodded.

"Ah huh." she grinned. Shiloh came outside. Shiloh and Ezekiel were difficult to tell apart. Both were thin and tall. Both had bony faces and shaggy hair. But, Ezekiel had rather bright blue eyes while Shiloh's were a dark brown, almost black.

"Uh, hey Carrie." he grinned. He made a grimace face toward Tommy.

"Hi Shiloh." Carrie smiled looking up at him.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Talking." Carrie replied. He made another grimace face.

"Isn't it like talking to yourself?" he chuckled.

"No, I'm not listening to myself." Carrie answered. She stood up and looked at Shiloh smiling at him dearly.

"Shiloh, Shiloh, Shiloh." Carrie shook her head.

Those two went inside while Charlie came out.

"Beautiful day isn't it Thomas?" Charlie said taking a deep breath. Thomas nodded in agreement. With out any hesitation Charlie said "Well, I'm gonna go out and drink." Thomas just grinned and shook his head. Charlie got into his pick-up truck. Thomas stood up, while Charlie sped out of the yard almost hitting Ezekiel. He turned and looked at the truck pick up dust while speeding to the bar.

"Someones in a hurry." he commented. Thomas heard Carrie and Shiloh run up stairs to a bed room.

"So are they." he added. Thomas nodded in agreement.

Shiloh and Carrie laid next to each other in bed. They kissed slowly as he caressed her breast. He would softly squeeze it once in a while. Carrie ran her hand along Shiloh's stomach till she got to his pants. She then ran her finger over his hip bones. Shiloh found his hand going up Carrie's skirt along her thigh. He rubbed his fingers across her panties. He could feel a bit of wetness to them. Carrie started to unbutton Shiloh's pants.

"You wanna do something" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah" she answered quietly. Shiloh took off Carrie's clothes as she did the same to him. He moved in between her legs and slipped himself inside her. Her thrusted inside her hard as she moaned softly, enjoying it.

Thomas was outside walking to the slaughterhouse. Sweat rolled down the side of his jaw. He wiped it away with his hand. Zeke walked beside him. His thick back hair covered his eyes. It was greasy and need to be washed soon.

"I wonder what Erin is doing." he asked himself out loud. He scratched his head and kept walking along side Tommy. Ezekiel did really seeing Erin. He thought about having something delivered to the house, but he knew they couldn't even afford that since they were dirt-poor. Zeke made a plan to get hired at the slaughter house to get close to Erin.

Erin laid out on the couch after. It was a long day and rather very stressful. Her first day of her last summer didn't go over so well. Her long dark hair hung in her face as she sat up. Through the strands a thick hair she could see her bony hands. She sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Erin?" her mother asked from the kitchen "Is every thing alright?"

"Yes!" Erin answered. She closed her eyes tightly.

Erin was the middle daughter of three and she as also the tallest. Her job was at the slaughter house taking orders and delivering them. She was as thin as a rail and as clumsy and awkward as a child beginning to walk. Her eyes were big, blue, and dark above her handlebar cheek bones. There were no fat on her bones and her chest looked as if she was a twelve-year-old boy. But over all, she was pretty yet ugly at the same time.

Ezekiel and Thomas arrived to the slaughterhouse. The area stunk and the noise of cattle and metal was all you heard. Two employees were walking out and spotted the two boys.

"Can I help you?" one asked. He was rather old and was beginning to go bald. His glasses and clothes were filthy. They were stained red and brown. The other employee was a middle-aged woman who was large and busty. She was carrying a brown bag.

"Yeah, I was thinking about working here." Ezekiel spoke up. The man nodded and kept on walking. Ezekiel was shrugged and glanced over to Thomas.

The two walked into a rather young woman sitting up front behind a desk. The smell was even worse inside.

"What do you want?" she spat. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun. Her light brown eyes were ideal as were her light skin.

"Yeah, I want a job." Ezekiel spat back. She bellowed for the boss to come. After a few minutes and a bold man wearing glasses came out of his office.

"What do you want Shirley?" he asked rather annoyed.

"These to want a job." she answered him. She pointed to the two misfits standing infront of her. The boss took a long look at Thomas, almost as if he's seen him before.

"Alright. You two will start tomorrow." he informed them. The man walked back into his office.

Ezekiel and Thomas walked out of the building. The Texas summer sun burned the back of their necks and arms as they walked home.

"That was easier than I thought." Ezekial commented. Thomas shook his head yes. He was confused since he never applied himself to work there. Yet, it was job. A job he could maybe enjoy. He seemed to be good with butchering and animals. Thomas smirked at the idea. Killing was something he was always good at.

**So here's part 2! :) **


End file.
